


他妈的Dustin去哪儿了？

by toudarling (enagismos)



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enagismos/pseuds/toudarling





	他妈的Dustin去哪儿了？

From: Wardo S. - 05/17/2003 11:40pm   
Dustin在他妈哪里？ 

From: Chris H. - 05/17/2003 11:41pm   
不知道，和Mark在一起？咋了？ 

From: Wardo S. - 05/17/2003 11:43pm   
Mark在他妈哪里？ 

From: Chris H. - 05/17/2003 11:44pm   
上帝耶稣啊Wardo我不知道，发生什么了？ 

From: Wardo S. - 05/17/2003 11:48pm   
没事 

&&&

From: Wife - 05/17/2003 11:46pm   
你们在他妈哪里啊？ 

From: Husband - 05/17/2003 11:47pm   
宿舍 一个人   
Dustin又把你的名字改成“老婆”了 

From: Wardo - 05/17/2003 11:49pm   
对 刚注意到这上面显示的是“老公”   
那么Dustin没和你一起啦？ 

From: Marky Z. - 05/17/2003 11:50pm   
没。你找他干嘛？：（ 

From: Wardo - 05/17/2003 11:51pm   
我的天啊，你刚刚是不是发了个伤心的小表情？   
真可爱 

From: Marky Z. - 05/17/2003 11:52pm   
滚一边儿去 

From: Marky Z. - 05/17/2003 11:53pm   
你没回答我的问题呢 

From: Wardo - 05/17/2003 11:54pm   
我觉得他从我钱包里偷钱去看脱衣舞了 

From: Marky Z. - 05/17/2003 11:55pm   
不确定我是否想知道原因 

From: Wardo - 05/17/2003 11:57pm   
只是我们昨晚进行的一场很傻的醉酒谈话   
但我可能把点子塞进他愚蠢的小脑瓜里了 

From: Wardo - 05/18/2003 12:00am   
你一个人对吧？ 

From: Marky Z. - 05/18/2003 12:02am   
嗯 过来吧 

From: Wardo - 05/18/2003 12:02am   
等我十分钟 

&&&

 

2011-04-19 12:23 pm (local) (link)   
From: wardo |:) - 05/17/2003 11:00pm   
只是想知道你昨晚有没有看到我钱包里的五十块大洋 

From: wardo |:) - 05/17/2003 11:10pm   
好吧说真的Dustin 我知道是你   
快接电话 

From: wardo |:) - 05/17/2003 11:30pm   
你他妈在哪？？？ 

From: wardo |:) - 05/17/2003 11:40pm   
你、在、哪？ 

&&&

From: chris :) - 05/17/2003 11:47pm   
Wardo发了疯似的找你   
你做了神马 

From: chris :) - 05/17/2003 11:55pm   
拜托了Dustin告诉我不是违法的事儿！！ 

From: mark >:| - 05/18/2003 12:09am   
你自个儿没钱吗 

&&&

To: chris :), wardo |:), mark >:| - 05/18/2003 01:30am   
滚床单了   
操他妈的耶

&&&

From: chris :) - 05/18/2003 01:32am   
好吧 噁 

From: mark >:| - 05/18/2003 01:31am   
我一丁点也不他妈关心 

From: mark >:| 05/18/2003 01:33am   
我打赌那也没法让你更像布拉德比特 

From: wardo |:) - 05/18/2003 01:32am   
花的可是我的钱！！11111！！！ 

&&&

From: wardo |:) - 05/18/2003 02:40am   
也滚床单了   
有些事情告诉我这比你的经历棒多了 

From: wardo |:) - 05/18/2003 02:45am   
如果你保证删除上一条短信并且永远不提那事我原谅你Dustin 

&&&

From: chris :) - 05/18/2003 10:26am   
Dustin你在哪？？？我需要你打断Mark和Wardo的亲密行为因为我想学习但他们不让我学。你知道我一个人没有你是做不来这事儿的。 

From: chris :) - 05/18/2003 10:32am   
或者他们正在踢着墙或者……   
该死 

From: chris :) - 05/18/2003 10:43am   
你在哪儿啊DUSTIN？？？？？

&&&

To: mark >:| - 05/18/2003 07:07am   
是布拉德“皮特”你个混蛋 

The End


End file.
